


[podfic] sleep on me

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Voiceteam 2020, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It had become a Thing.When Nat or Steve—or Nat and Steve—was away from the tower, Bucky and Clint would sleep together.Just sleep—if there was such a thing as just sleep, just trust, for men like them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] sleep on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396805) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Sleep on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956774) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977729) by [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora). 
  * Inspired by [sleep on me [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998762) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Sharing a Bed, Nightmares, implied PTSD, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Prompt Fill

 **Length:** 00:07:35

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_sleep%20on%20me_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
